Rise and Fall
by impavidus
Summary: Lena Kang has always been called the princess of Candor. She's expected to take her father's place one day. So what happens when she defies her family legacy? What happens when you throw Peter Hayes into the mix? Set during Tris initiation year.


_So, this story is sort of like my story "Still", except, not. If that makes sense. It's the same because some of the characters aren't as evil as the are in the books[Peter, Eric, etc. Don't worry, they're still pretty bad ;)] but different because this one occurs before the war, during Tris's initiation. Also, even though this is during Tris's initiation, I'm going to "make it my own" so many events will be changed to focus more on my OC, and because my OC might change some events. To be honest, I'm not even sure completely where this one will go! And if you are a person who likes Christina, I'm sorry. Don't read this one. She's gone from this story. Only because I'm kind of replacing her with my OC. But don't worry, Fourtris still ensues ;) So yeah, hope you enjoy!_

Chapter One

"Hey princess, where are you headed to?" A loud, obvious snicker follows the sound of the airy voice that calls after me. A voice, which, by all accounts, is made of pure evil, and thus must be avoided at all costs. _The _voice that had ratted me out just last week for skipping class, which was perhaps the one and only time the owner of said voice had told the truth. It was a cadence of doom that I had come to learn over the years belonged to the most malevolent, duplicitous, and cynical human being I had ever come across. The voice of Peter Hayes.

I turn around slowly, trying to decide on a course of action. Peter Hayes is like a crocodile; he slinks in the water, completely hidden, until he's ready to strike. When he does strike, he goes for the jugular. I have the courtesy of knowing Peter because our families are mutual friends, and therefore the Hayes family frequents our residence, and I usually get the honor of being stuck next to Peter for the night. Lucky me.

Peter is with his usual cohorts, Drew and Molly. Drew is short and stumpy, and the only distinguishing characteristic he has is his hair, which is roughly the color of a rotten carrot. He's dwarfed by Molly, who's one of the most unappealing looking girls I've ever seen. She's actually kind of scary looking, because she's much taller than me -though still shorter than Peter- and with her crooked teeth and deadened expression, she's not someone you want to spend time with.

If you didn't know the three of them, if you only saw them from afar, you might think it odd that Peter hangs out with Drew and Molly. Peter is actually very attractive. Tall, muscular, and a handsome face. Deep dark eyes and a wide, inviting smile. It draws you in. At least for a moment. Of course, when you realize what Peter is really like, it makes sense that his two friends would seem to be so much lower beneath him. He likes to control people. Mostly, he likes to get under your skin.

Right now, for instance, he's watching me with a smirk on his face. Dark brown eyes narrowed onto mine, just waiting for the perfect moment. He knows that I can't stand it when he calls me "princess" and does so just for that reason. We're all sitting around at various tables, waiting to be called into our test. The Aptitude test. The test that determines which faction you belong in. Kind of important. So it's a bad time for him to annoy me, because I have much more important matters on my mind.

"Shouldn't you guys be picking on some kids from _another_ faction?" I question. It's one of their favorite forms of entertainment. Of course, they wouldn't pick a fight with anyone from Dauntless. You pick a fight with one Dauntless, and you've got the whole faction after you. The Erudite would outwit Molly and Drew in an instance. Not Peter. He's smart. Too smart to pick a fight with Erudite, who would so easily take down his minions. Like the losers they are, they usually choose to torment the Abnegation or Amity, particularly Abnegation as of late. The two factions that won't fight back. Cowardice at its finest.

Before Peter can respond, the next group of us is called for our tests. I hear an Abnegation call out, "Lena Kang" and wave goodbye sarcastically to Peter and his posse, throwing my champagne-colored hair over my shoulder. Quite a few people look up when they hear my name, recognizing it as belonging to the daughter of Jack Kang, the Candor leader. That's the reason Peter calls me princess, though he means it as an insult. Some of Candor calls me "the princess of Candor" as a term of endearment. They all love my father, and expect me to someday take over in his place. As far back as we can trace, the Kang family has been in Candor. They've been good, truthful people who have upheld Candor's values and traditions. That is, until I came along. It's not like I'm some sort of delinquent. I just don't see the reason to tell the truth all the time. Which can get me in trouble from time to time, especially because there are more critical eyes placed upon me than the normal Candor child. All of this leads to my nerves being on edge for my test. Because I'm pretty sure that being a proficient liar is a definite strike in Candor's book.

I'm directed to a room where a Dauntless woman is fiddling with some wires. I've always admired the Dauntless. They are so brave, and so intoxicating to watch. The woman is beautiful, her face all cheekbones and lips. She has bronzed skin, with a pair of cutting dark eyes. Her hair is a mess of dark wildness and dreads. I self-consciously glance at myself in the mirrored wall, eyeing the knee-length black skirt and white collared shirt I chose this morning.

I've always been told that I'm beautiful. I have the kind of features that other people think they want. Long, ashy-blonde hair. Wide blue-green eyes. A lean body. All concealed in Candor clothing. But I would trade it all to have the beauty that this Dauntless woman has. Her beauty is the kind of beauty that you only get from freedom.

"I'm Tori. Please have a seat." Her voice startles me out of my stupor. I take a seat in the chair that is placed in the middle of the room, watching as Tori attaches some electrodes to my head. As she does this, she speaks to me.

"You will face a series of choices. Your responses will help either eliminate or confirm certain characteristics about yourself, which will then place you in a certain faction." Tori turns back to me, handing me a clear vial that contains a clear liquid. She waits, and I decide I've got nothing to lose, and chug back the liquid. It hits the back of my throat.

I blink, and suddenly I'm in a long mirrored hallway. There are two tables in front of me. One contains a block of cheese, the other a long, jagged knife. A voice echoes above my head.

"Choose." I look up, goosebumps crawling over my arms, because I know that voice. I've been dragged along to enough inter-faction meetings to recognize the sound of Jeanine Matthew's voice. She's the leader of Erudite, and frighteningly smart. Though I was never allowed inside the meetings, my brief moments of interaction with her left a bad taste in my mouth. My father thinks she's a good leader, but something about her makes me uncomfortable. In any case, I certainly don't want to follow the orders of Jeanine, but I figure I need to just this once.

I pick up the knife. It seems the smarter option. I'm not sure what I can do with a block of cheese. A loud snarl resonates from across the room. A large, vicious dog is barreling towards me, and I know I've made the right choice now. I make a quick decision to throw the knife, because I don't want the chance of the dog's teeth getting too close to me. One quick swing, and the knife is flying. I wake up in the simulation room before I see the knife pierce the dog's flesh.

Tori is removing the electrodes from my head, but now there is a slight smile on her face. Still, she turns back to me in a business-like manner.

"You may not share your results with anyone. The Aptitude test is designed to help you find your place, but you are still free to choose whichever faction you so desire." I get the feeling she has said this many times already today. Tori turns the computer to me in order to show me my result, and I sit up quickly. On the screen flashes one word. Dauntless. I can't stop the smile from escaping onto my face. Then everything crashes down on me. I'm not Candor. I'm Dauntless. I'm going to be the first Kang family member to defer from Candor. My father may hate me. Tori seems to register my mood swing, or maybe it is written on my face. She escorts me to the door, before whispering a last piece of advice.

"Remember, the aptitude test is designed to figure out where _you _belong. It's your choice alone." I nod, and head out of the door, not sure whether I'm happy or terrified. It's probably a mixture of both. The only feeling I know for sure I'm experiencing is relief. Relief that no one told me I'd have to stay in Candor.

A car is waiting for me outside the school doors, as it usually does. I slide into the backseat, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible. Thankfully, my driver, James, is pretty oblivious to everything. He chatters to me about how nervous he was before his aptitude test, but that he always knew he belonged in Candor. Blah blah blah. I wish I could feel so collected about my test. James drops me off in front of the building that houses Candor's most prominent families. We live on the top floor, because it is the largest space. I take the elevator up, grateful that we aren't allowed to talk about our test results to anyone.

My father is in the kitchen, cooking up what looks like a feast. He gives me a large smile as I enter the room, his dark eyes crinkling happily. I really don't look much like him. His black hair is the polar opposite of my blonde. I assume that I got my hair and eyes from my mother, but I wouldn't know. She died when I was just a baby. We don't keep any pictures, so I have no way of knowing what she looked like, though people who remember her often tell me we look alike, and how beautiful she was. She died from an illness, a cancer of sorts that was incurable.

"My Lena. Come and tell me if this pasta is coming along okay." He won't ask about my day, because he knows that I can't tell him anything about the test. No Candor parents will ask, because then their children are subjected to lying. Not straight out lying, but lying by omission, because they can't talk about their results. Not as bad as outright lying, but still undesirable. I tread over to where he stands, stirring a huge pot filled with noodle, sauce, and meat. He's cooked enough pasta to feed all of Candor. There's a large bowl of salad waiting to be served, along with loaves of bread that look as if they just emerged from the oven. A large tray of fruit sits out on the counter, and I can smell a cake baking in the oven.

"Jeez Dad, why are you cooking so much?" I question, dreading the answer. There's only one logical explanation for the huge amounts of food; we are going to have guests. And usually, those guests are the Hayes family.

"Well, the Hayes' are coming over tonight, you know, to celebrate…" He trails off, and I know he means to celebrate our aptitude tests, even though we can't discuss them. Even though one of us is going to be defecting tomorrow… I stifle a groan, but my father isn't convinced. He gives me a stern look.

"Lena, I don't know why you protest so much. Peter is a fine, upstanding young man. Perhaps if you spent more time with him, you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble. Like skipping class for instance." I grimace, reminded of the trouble I'd been after that incident. I just hadn't felt like going to history, because I was forced to sit next to Peter in that class. Of course, when I'd tried to tell my teacher I hadn't felt well, Peter had stepped in to give her the real scoop. This is the real problem with Peter. He's got all of the adults completely fooled. Part of it is because we aren't supposed to lie in Candor, so they all automatically buy his tales. He's also extremely calculating and intelligent, so that helps him get away with a ton of shit. I wouldn't be surprised if he transfers to Erudite tomorrow. There's no way he stays in Candor, unless he wants to be living a complete lie.

I briefly feel bad for both my dad and the Hayes. Peter's parents aren't so bad. They're actually quite nice. I don't know how they managed to raise a son like Peter. They all probably think we're going to be sticking around, carrying on the family. When in reality, we both will be committing what essentially amounts to treason. I have no response to make to my father's little rant, and so I just stand there quietly. My father takes my silence as victory, and pats my hand gently.

"Now my beautiful girl, why don't you go and change for dinner. I expect our guests will be around in an hour or so. No hiding in your room when they're here." With that, I'm dismissed to my room. I decide to shower quickly, and dry my hair straight. I dig in the back of my closet, and find a dress that I've yet to wear yet. My father doesn't like it, because, as he said, "It's too Dauntless-looking for a young Candor lady" but I insisted on purchasing it. Now, it seems like it was meant to be. It's just a simple black dress, with a minimal white stripe on either side. The top is tight, while the skirt puffs out just slightly, resting a few inches above my knees. I pair it with a pair of black pumps.

I can hear laughter coming from the living room, so I decide I'd better head on out before I get in trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are both dressed in Candor fashion, with smart black and white suits, though Mrs. has a boring skirt on while Mr. wears the traditional long pants. Mr. Hayes looks very much like Peter, but somehow without the sinister look in his eyes. Mrs. Hayes was probably once very beautiful, but in her age she has developed a harsh jaw line that distracts from this. Peter is wearing a pair of black pants, with a white collared shirt.

His eyes immediately find me as I enter the room, and he wears a simpering smile on his face. Probably remembering our earlier encounter. I have the urge to stick my tongue out at him, but that would be very childish. I should try to be on my best behavior tonight, seeing as how tomorrow I may never step foot in Candor again. I see my father purse his lips slightly at my chosen attire, but he says nothing, a feat difficult for a Candor member.

"There's our beautiful Lena. Lovely as a rose, wouldn't you say Carrie?" Mr. Hayes gives me a big wink as he speaks, and I smile. Despite my grievances with Peter, I quite like Mr. Hayes. He's always been kind to me, at least. Mrs. Hayes gives me the once-over, her hawk eyes stopping at the hem of my dress.

"Oh yes, though I don't care for the dress much. Perhaps something a bit longer would be better." She says this as delicately as a Candor could possibly do so. My father interrupts, probably worried about my response.

"Well, how about we head on into the dining room and eat before all of my cooking gets cold? I made some delicious pound cake for dessert." I follow after everyone, and am annoyed but unsurprised when I'm directed to the chair next to Peter. I sit, ignoring Peter completely, and serve myself a helping of salad and pasta. Peter purposely brushes his leg under the table against mine, and I step on his toes as hard as I can without drawing attention to myself. His jaw clenches and I feel vindicated. I'm not really paying attention to the conversation, so I'm startled at Mr. Hayes' words.

"Oh yes, I've always thought Peter and Lena would make a lovely couple." I nearly choke on a pasta noodle. Mrs. Hayes is nodding along with her husband, and my father has a large smile on his face. Peter's eyes are lit up with silent laughter, knowing how tormented I must be right now. Our parents continue to discuss our potential relationship as if we aren't even there.

"Yes, and just think what beautiful children they would have. They would be the darlings of Candor. Just imagine the wedding celebration we could throw." Mrs. Hayes is saying. Peter is now shaking next to me in soundless hysterics. Thoroughly enjoying my own discomfort. I bite my lip to keep myself from speaking. I take deep breaths, in and out, until I have calmed myself down. Finally, we are served dessert, and then allowed to head back into the living room. I make my move.

"I think I'm going to excuse myself. Big day tomorrow, and all." The parents all beam at me, unsuspecting. I kiss my father on the cheek, before hugging Mr. and Mrs. Hayes goodnight. When I turn around, Peter is standing behind me, his arms wide open and an innocent look on his face that I'm not fooled by. However, I'm being watched, so I have no choice other than to wrap my arms around his shoulders. Of course, he's much stronger than I, and isn't going to let me get away easily. He encircles his arms around my waist, dragging me into his chest. He puts his lips against the edge of my ear.

"Aww princess Lena. Think about what a _lovely_ couple we would make." His voice is a sarcastic bite, whispered into my ear. I cringe, and he finally lets me go, a wide smile on his face to fool our parents. I grimace at him when no one else is looking, and make my way back into my room, ready to be Dauntless, and done with Peter Hayes forever.

* * *

The next morning I dress in a rush. I find another dress that I have that somewhat resembles Dauntless attire. My father is waiting for my in the living room, dressed in a fine suit.

"Ready?" He asks simply. I nod, my stomach already churning. I know my decision, but that doesn't mean I've exactly made peace with it yet. We meet James outside of our building, and he drives us to The Hub, the place where the Choosing Ceremony takes place. This year, Abnegation will host. We follow a hoard of other Candor, thankfully devoid of Peter and his cohorts. My father gives me one last kiss on the cheek, and settles down into a chair to watch the ceremony. All of the initiates are lined up in alphabetical order. I glance back to my father, and find that the Hayes have sat down with him. At least they'll be together.

Marcus, one of the Abnegation leaders, begins his spiel. I don't listen much. Every year it's the same speech, just with different words. I've attended the Choosing Ceremony for as long as I can remember, since my father is expected to attend. The only leader that I never see present is Max, the Dauntless leader. I have barely interacted with Max, only enough to know who he is and that my father isn't fond of him.

The ceremony starts, and one by one, initiates make their way up to the center platform, where the Choosing bowls sit. They cut their hand, and then let their blood drip into the bowl of their chosen faction, to signify the motto of faction before blood. Your faction is your new blood. The first surprise comes when the Prior children both defect. The son chooses Erudite, and then before Abnegation has time to react, the daughter chooses Dauntless. I've met Andrew Prior, one of the Abnegation leaders, on several occasions. The Prior family sits in shock, staring after their children. My stomach flips over.

I stop paying attention to the ceremony, simply focusing on listening for my name. Eventually, they get to the K's, and finally, a voice calls, "Lena Kang." The Hub goes silent. Myself and the Prior children are the only children of faction leaders to be choosing today. I remember how two years ago, Marcus' son defected, and it caused a big scandal. Now the Prior's have made another upstart. I make my way up to the bowls, knowing that I'm about to cause an even bigger scandal. A Kang defecting from Candor. Marcus hands me a knife. I barely feel the cut, and without hesitation, I let my blood drip onto the coals of Dauntless.

There's gasps from behind me, followed by harsh whispers. I can't look back. The Dauntless are cheering, making room for me among the initiates. I take a seat next to the Prior girl, finding solidarity with her. We're about the same size, though I'm maybe two inches taller and a bit curvier. Maybe we can stick together in Dauntless. That's when I notice that Drew and Molly sit a few seats away from me. My heart sinks. I focus back on the ceremony, not letting two losers ruin my day.

Peter's name is called, and he strides up to the stage. I'm betting on him choosing Erudite. He cuts his hand quickly, and releases his blood over the coals.

**So, what did you think? Please please please leave me a review, because I loooooove reading them. Seriously, you have no idea how excited I get when I get an email saying I have reviews!**


End file.
